Sight Unseen: Rewritten
by Pholefan
Summary: I rewrote the ending of the episode Sight Unseen, season 3. Phole Love. R
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate ending to "Sight Unseen". I saw it in my dream. All my good ideas come probably from my dreams. Unfortunately, I forget most of them. So, enjoy!

"So, still friends?" Phoebe asked smiling to Cole hoping that he would forgive her sisters and herself for electrocuting him earlier.

"Yeah, of course." Cole replied to her and smiled back.

"Good." Phoebe smiled again, but this time she didn't mean it, because she realized that he agreed they are just friends and nothing more.

"Let's drink something." Cole told her and she followed him to the bar.

_"Friends? Just friends? Are you kidding me?" _Phoebe thought and wanted to slap him. He was the one who flirted with her. Well, the truth is Phoebe flirted with him, too, but that was beside the point. He seemed like he didn't have any idea that Phoebe wanted him like crazy.

"A martini, please." Cole ordered and looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at him and back at the bartender.

"Scotch. Neat." Phoebe said.

"Um, are you sure?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah. Why? You think I can't handle it?" Phoebe asked and Cole smiled.

"We'll see." Cole replied to her and the bartender served them their drinks.

"So, everything's going well with the case you've been working on?" Phoebe asked him, trying to build a conversation and forget how mad she was with him.

"Yeah. There are some obstacles in the way, but I think it will be ok."

"Good." Phoebe replied simply and drank down her whisky.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Cole exclaimed and Phoebe laughed.

"Another." Phoebe asked the bartender.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Cole asked her worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Phoebe smiled.

"You drank your scotch down." Cole replied and smiled at her.

"Hey." A guy approached them, "I'm Jack."

"Hi." Phoebe smiled.

"I was wondering if you the two of you are together or..." Jack trailed.

"No we are not." Phoebe looked at Cole and said with a grin.

"Cool." Jack said and smiled to her, "Do you wanna dance?"

Phoebe smiled, but Cole was hardly amused. She stood up and looked at Cole.

"Enjoy your martini." Phoebe told him, took a big sip of her drink and followed Jack to the dance floor.

_"What the hell?"_ Cole thought and gave them an evil look.

Phoebe and Jack were dancing to an up-beat song. Phoebe's body was rubbing against Jack's and they were dancing rythmically together.

_"I'm gonna kill that bastard." _Cole thought and drank down his martini.

Jack was only a bit shorter than Cole. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He was very cute, great body and features. Definitely Phoebe's type. Phoebe liked him, but she prefered Cole. She hoped Cole was jealous, but she really didn't believe that he could be. He seemed distant and not liking Phoebe tonight. Completely the opposite of what he was showing to her a week ago and what Phoebe thought.

They were still dancing, when Jack grabbed her hips and brought her even closer to him, if that was possible. Phoebe smiled and they locked eyes, while dancing. Cole was watching them and he was ready to explode.

_"What the fuck are you doing? She is mine you son of the bitch." _Cole thought, but he couldn't do anything, because he wasn't her boyfriend. Despite that fact, he couldn't keep himself from ripping his head, when Jack whispered something in Phoebe's ear and she laughed in return. He then kissed her neck and he was about to kiss her on the lips.

Cole stood up and before Jack could kiss Phoebe he grabbed his arm and punched him hard in the face.

"Oh my God! Cole!" Phoebe yelled surprised.

Jack had fallen on the floor and everyone stared at the scene.

"What the fuck was that for? You asshole!" Jack said furiously, after he stood up and punched Cole in return.

Phoebe let out a short scream.

"Guys, stop it!" Phoebe yelled and some men held back Jack, while others held Cole.

"What's your problem?" Jack yelled at Cole.

"You are my problem." Cole yelled back.

"I'm gonna kill you." Jack told him and tried to escape from the hands that were holding him.

"Jack off!" Cole yelled at him.

"Out! Now!" Phoebe yelled and Cole looked at her.

"Let me go." Cole said to the men that were holding him. They let him and he straightened his clothes up and went out of the club.

"I'm sorry Jack." Phoebe told him.

"Ok, nothing to see here!" Phoebe said to the people that were still watching the scene.

"He digs you apparently." Jack told her.

"I have to go." Phoebe told him and left before he could say a word. She went out to find Cole, who was still outside.

"Cole?" Phoebe shouted and he turned around.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked exasperated.

"I couldn't watch him groping you and kissing you." Cole yelled.

"Well, if you wouldn't, then somebody had to, don't you think?" Phoebe yelled back and looked at him angrily.

Cole grabbed her and kissed her intensely.

Phoebe was caught off guard, but responded immediately to his kiss and moaned slightly. After a while they stopped gasping for air.

"Better now?" Cole asked her.

"Lots." Phoebe smiled still being in his strong arms, kissed him again and touched his cheek, but he cried out of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe told him and gently caressed his cheek again.

"You are hurt." Phoebe told him and he smiled.

"You couldn't just say anything? You had to punch Jack?" Phoebe asked him.

"I'm sorry. I just... Jealousy overcame me. I couldn't just watch you with him." Cole told her truthfully and she smiled.

"You're sweet." Phoebe told him and she smiled big. She liked what Cole had done for her. She always liked guys falling out for her, but this time her joy was immense, because it wasn't just any guy who had gotten into a fight for her. It was Cole.

"We should take care of this." Phoebe told him and looked at his swollen and bruised cheek.

"It's ok. You should see the other guy." Cole told her half joking half serious and Phoebe smiled.

"You need ice."

Cole caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go." Cole told her, grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

So? Did you like it? More to come in the next chapter! Don't forget to brush your teeth, call your friends and ask them how they are doing, walk your dog, smile, love, watch at least one episode of Charmed a day and... oh yeah! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and final part of "Sight Unseen: Rewritten". I know it's not long, but I hope you like it. Thank you to charmedfan1 for reviewing. Don't forget to let me know what you think.

Phoebe and Cole drove off to Cole's place. Phoebe felt blissful, she'd been waiting for Cole to make a move on her for weeks. She was beginning to think that he was uninterested in her and he saw her only as a friend. Cole, on the other hand had mixed feelings. His human half was so happy that he had kissed her and she kissed him back. He liked Phoebe a lot and he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. His other half, however, was mad and reminded Cole of his duty, of his mission, of what he was sent to do in the first place, which was to kill the infamous Charmed One's. Unfortunately Phoebe is one of the Charmed One's and he fell in love with her. How could he let it happen, he kept asking himself and he knew he had to kill her eventually. But, when he was around her, he forgot everything about evil and killings and the Triad and the most important, the Source of all evil. Phoebe had awakened something in him and he liked that. He didn't feel evil around her. All he wanted was touch her, caress her, kiss her, love her, make her laugh. Cole loved Phoebe's smile, she became more beautiful if that was even possible, he thought.

"Where's the kitchen?" Phoebe asked Cole as they entered his appartment.

"Why?" Cole asked her unsure.

"Ice." Phoebe replied to him and smiled.

"No, I'm ok. I don't need ice. Really." Cole told her.

"Cole, it's swollen and I know it hurts." Phoebe told him, took off her coat and searched for the kitchen.

"Ok, ok." Cole said.

"Aha, here it is!"

Cole sat on the couch and Phoebe joined him, holding the ice.

"It might sting a bit." Phoebe told him and placed the ice on his right cheek.

He looked at her lovingly. No one else had ever taken care of him like this.

"What?" Phoebe asked him when she realized he was staring at her and smiled.

"You're very beautiful." Cole stated simply and smiled.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled back and Cole leaned towards her. Their lips only an inch apart, they could feel each other breath and after a second or two, which seemed like an eternity he kissed her softly.

"I like that." Phoebe told him when they parted and Cole smiled.

"I like that, too." Cole replied and looked at her, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um, I think I had plenty at the club." she said and giggled.

"How about some coffee then?"

"Coffee? At 3 am?" Phoebe asked him and giggled again.

"Why not? I'll drink some, too and we can stay up all night, if you'd like that." Cole told her seriously.

"Ok." Phoebe said and smiled, "I'll help you."

They went in the kitchen and after they made coffee to each other they went back to the living room.

"So?" Phoebe asked him when he sipped.

"Tasty." Cole commented. Phoebe sipped from her mug.

"And mine?"

"Tasty." Phoebe replied with the same words and they laughed.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked her.

"Let me put more ice to your cheek."

"You still didn't answer me." Cole told her playfully.

"I like it Cole." Phoebe said and kissed him.

"Mmm. Maybe I should make you another cup." Cole told her and she laughed.

"You don't need to do that." Phoebe told him mischeviously and kissed him again, but this time Cole deepened the kiss. His hands wandered on her little back and Phoebe's hand hugged his neck, while the other hand was on his hair. Suddenly Phoebe stopped kissing him.

"Look, Cole. I like you, but I'd like to take things slow." Phoebe told him.

"I'm not rushing anything." Cole told her seriously, Phoebe smiled and continued taking care of him with the ice.

They kept talking, laughing, playing, teasing and kissing till the early hours of the morning. . .

~THE END~ Or is there really an end?


End file.
